


and i dreamt of a camera pointed out from inside the television

by frei_kugel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seasalt Fam, hayner/roxas is just mentioned, i just want these two to talk okay is that too much to ask, isa learns how to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frei_kugel/pseuds/frei_kugel
Summary: “How. When did you know you were in love with Axel?” Roxas asked, getting caught up in the wording.That certainly wasn’t what Isa was expecting. He wonders what brought this on, usually Lea was the adult that Roxas preferred to talk to. Isa isn’t sure what caused Roxas to want to talk about romance with someone he seemingly hated but Isa was going to take full advantage of Roxas wanting to have a conversation with him.“That’s… Complicated.” Isa begins, folding his hands on the table and making eye contact with Roxas. “I have not really ever thought about it, I guess I just knew all along.”
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	and i dreamt of a camera pointed out from inside the television

**Author's Note:**

> i have been in this fandom for a couple years but i've never written anything for it! i have plans to write more soon. im a huge slut for leaisa and seasalt fam so expect mostly that.
> 
> was replaying kh2 and i thought of this scenario and shot up out of my bed and was possessed to write it.

Ever since the Organization, sleep has not been Isa’s friend. He had nightmares, tossing and turning in his sleep, and most of the time he would wake up Lea. This night was no exception as Isa found himself in the kitchen rummaging around in the cabinets for his favorite tea. He put it away last time he used it, but someone had moved it since then. Damn kids. He’d have to learn to keep it up somewhere higher than where they could reach. After some time Isa heard the sound of the chair at the kitchen table being pulled out behind him. He didn’t react, but kept sorting through the cabinets.

After Isa found the tea he was looking for, he turned around to grab the kettle off of the stove to fill with water. He spotted Roxas at the table, dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants looking just as sleepless as Isa felt. His hair was even more rumpled than normal, an indicator that he had been tossing and turning during the night. Isa made eye contact with Roxas, but ultimately didn’t say anything as he went to the sink to fill the kettle with water. After putting the now full kettle back on the stove, Isa grabbed two mugs from the kitchen cabinet and set them on the counter. He walked over to the table and took a seat.

The two sat across from each other in silence for several moments. Xion had characteristically forgiven Isa almost instantly, and Lea already loved Isa. Roxas never really seemed to come around, however. Isa picked at his nails as Roxas sat in front of him staring off into space. Isa didn’t really want to break the awkward silence so he continued to be quiet before all of a sudden Roxas spoke up.

“How. When did you know you were in love with Axel?” Roxas asked, getting caught up in the wording.

That certainly wasn’t what Isa was expecting. He wonders what brought this on, usually Lea was the adult that Roxas preferred to talk to. Isa isn’t sure what caused Roxas to want to talk about romance with someone he seemingly hated but Isa was going to take full advantage of Roxas wanting to have a conversation with him.

“That’s… Complicated.” Isa begins, folding his hands on the table and making eye contact with Roxas. “I have not really ever thought about it, I guess I just knew all along.”

Roxas crosses his arms and leans back farther in the chair he’s sitting in.

“That’s a cop out answer, Isa.” Roxas huffs.

Isa lets out a small chuckle and begins to think. If he had to guess when he fell in love with Lea it would probably be…

“When we were fourteen. About four months before we broke into the castle at Radiant Garden.” Isa decided after a few minutes of silence. Roxas looked startled by Isa beginning to speak again, but ultimately he leaned forward and listened.

“There was a festival, one that we had every summer to ring in the harvest season. It was right before we went back to school. I remember sitting out under the stars with him for hours as he let me list out every single constellation in the sky and listening intently as though no other thing in the world mattered more than whatever inconceivable nonsense I was babbling on about. I think that’s when I realized I was in love.” Isa clarifies as Roxas sits and stares at him, judging his answer.

“So that’s what love is? Listening to someone drone on?” Roxas asked, clearly not satisfied with Isa’s answer.

“Well, you didn’t ask me what love is, Roxas. You asked me when I realized I was in love with Lea. Love looks different for everyone.” Isa replied, sitting back in his chair.

“This doesn’t help me.” Roxas stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have no idea why you’re even asking me this, especially why you’d ask me over Lea.” 

“Axel is embarrassing, you’re embarrassing too but you’re at least rational.” 

Isa feels some warmth in his heart at this. Roxas has a hard time showing emotions, Isa knows that he has been warming up to him in the past few months, but not enough to fully come around. Getting any sort of compliment from the teenager is a feat in and of itself. The sensation of emotions was still incredibly strong after twelve years of no feelings at all.

Just then, the tea kettle whistles out, signifying it’s done. Isa gets up and pours a mug for himself, and one for Roxas. He places the second mug across from Roxas before settling back into his seat at the kitchen table.

“Do you think you’re in love, Roxas?” Isa asked matter of factly.

Roxas sputters and his face reddens as he jerkingly reaches out to drink from his tea and avoid eye contact. Roxas was always an open book: Isa loved to tease Lea about him still retaining his emotions as a nobody but Roxas was always the most emotional out of them all. So Roxas did have a crush. Isa was intrigued - he knew much about Xion’s life but not nearly enough about Roxas.

“No…” 

“Okay. Then why did you ask about when I knew I loved Lea? I can’t imagine you care about our love life.” 

“Yeah, I can’t even begin to pretend I care about you guys kissing or whatever. Okay. I do have a crush. But! You have to promise to keep a secret.” Roxas said, his voice quieting towards the end of his sentence.

“Okay, I can keep a secret.” Isa said, taking a sip of his tea.

“It’s Hayner.” Roxas admits, his eyes downcast as though he were ashamed of his crush.

“The blonde one, right?” Isa asked in clarification. Roxas looked surprised that he even remembered his friends. How couldn’t he with the amount of times they were around his house.

“Yeah.”

“Why do you think you have a crush on him?” 

“I wasn’t entirely sure, which is why I asked you. But you gave me such a terrible answer now I don’t even know!” Roxas exclaims, exasperated.

“Well, describe how he makes you feel, then.” 

Roxas looked as though Isa had asked him to dip his hand in hot frying oil. Isa can’t figure out why he looked this way, but ultimately figured he would just wait for his answer.

“I guess… He makes me feel funny - in a good way!” Roxas decided on.

“Can you… elaborate?”

“Whenever he smiles I feel like my chest is going to explode… I get this weird sort of fuzzy feeling inside me whenever I see his face, and I feel like I won the lottery if I can get him to laugh.” Roxas explained with a blush on his face.

It was weird for Roxas to choose to be emotionally vulnerable with someone he tolerated at best and actively disliked at worst, but Isa figured he’d take the opportunity to bond with Roxas. 

“It certainly sounds like you’ve got a crush, Roxas.” Isa explained.

Roxas groaned and dragged his hands down his face. 

“I don’t understand, is this a bad thing to you?” Isa asked.

“I always thought I was too cool for romance! I don’t want to end up like you and Axel making kissy faces all over the place at each other!” 

Isa shushed him as Roxas was getting a bit too loud, causing Roxas to look embarrassed.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a romantic partner, Roxas. In fact I only feel stronger because of love.”

“Man if I ever start saying dumb crap like you someone just take me out back and…”

“Roxas.”

Roxas sighs. 

“Loving Lea has only made me a stronger person, in fact it’s part of the reason I was able even to recover at all.” 

Roxas stares at him. And when Roxas stares it feels as though his entire foundation as a person is being analyzed, it makes Isa a bit uncomfortable. But he steels himself and stares back, not wanting to back down in this situation.

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Roxas asked after a long period of silence.

“Well, you can either repress the emotions or you can confess to him.” 

“I don’t know if he’d be okay with it.”

“Since you’re both male?” 

“No, idiot, I mean I don’t know if he’d like me back.”

Isa just sighed at this and drank some more of his tea.

“Sorry, I guess I just come from a different generation. You’ll never know until you try.” 

“But what if he’s uncomfortable since I like him if he doesn’t like me back? What then?” 

“I don’t have the answers to everything, Roxas. You’ll have to just try it out and see what happens.” 

Roxas doesn’t seem to like this answer as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Isa decides to take a different approach.

“Lea and I weren’t together as children, we only became intimate after we were both reformed. That was over twenty years of confusion, repression, and anger because of it. Don’t let the opportunity go to waste, or you’ll only feel regret.” Isa stated and Roxas looked at him as though it finally clicked for him.

Roxas turned away and drew in a deep breath before turning back to Isa to speak.

“Okay. I think I’m going to tell him how I feel.” 

“Good, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to get weirded out by you having feelings for him, so what’s the worst that could go wrong?” Isa stated to further his point. Roxas nodded.

The conversation between the two abruptly stopped here as both ran out of things to say. Roxas still seemed to sit at the table and drink his tea though, as weird as that seemed to Isa. Roxas seemed to barely tolerate Isa’s presence most days, here he was actively seeking it out. After some time the younger of the two begun to talk again.

“You’re always out here at night, when do you even sleep?” Roxas asked in what he supposed was a rude tone.

Isa sighed and put his mug down on the table.

“I have… nightmares. It’s hard for me to sleep. Lea helps, but he isn’t a cure to the solution.” 

“I get nightmares too. Sometimes about you.” Roxas said in a voice barely above a whisper.

A sigh escaped Isa again as he turned back to Roxas staring intently at his face. This seemed to be an important moment, so Isa would be sure not to mess it up.

“I know that I have treated you and Xion poorly. I spend an inconceivable amount of time blaming myself for what I have done, but ultimately I have to accept that what I did was not of my own volition. This isn’t to say that I am not somewhat responsible, but what happened was in the past. All I can do now is apologize, try to do better, and move on.” Isa said after a long silence.

Roxas finished his tea, and walked over to the sink to rinse the cup out. He put it on the counter and turned back to Isa.

“Good night Isa.” Roxas said and walked back into the hallway.

Isa sighs and puts his head in his hands. He needs more sleep. He figures now is the time to try and get some more sleep. Isa looked at the clock to check the time. 3:34 AM. He had to be up for work in three and a half hours and he hadn’t gotten a bit of sleep. He dragged himself back up the stairs to the room he shared with Lea and opened the door to find his lover sprawled out across the bed in his absence. Isa chuckled and crawled back into Lea’s arms. This caused Lea to rouse, but only to the thin veil between sleep and waking. 

“Babe? Wuz wrong?” Lea asked through sleep.

“Don’t worry, go back to sleep.” Isa said and curled into Lea’s chest.

Lea took Isa’s advice and immediately conked back out, snoring in earnest. Isa just smiled and shut his eyes knowing full well he probably would not be getting any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i typically write for rgg/yakuza but im branching out! 
> 
> my twittter is @frei__kugel if u feel like talking or anything


End file.
